The Red Room
by Iron cheeks
Summary: One shot about Natasha's time in the red room.


Natalia ran through the streets of Sochi, Russia. Her worn off white runners kicking up the sand underneath her feet. She took the familiar route, she knew the streets very well. She had to if she was to survive. Natalia took in quick breaths as she entered the house of the small clinic. "Мама больна. Помогите помогите", Natalia said urgently. (Momma is sick. Help help). The nurse hushed her away, telling her that she would get sick. "Пожалуйста", Natalia begged the doctor. (Please). She was purposely ignoring the nurse. The doctor came over to her. He was dressed like anyone else. He wasn't dressed like the doctors Natalia was used to. Natalia took the money out of her jacket pocket. She resisted the urge to shiver; wearing a dress in Russia during the winter is not a good idea. "Speak slowly", the doctor instructed her. He's speaking English. They told me to speak Russian. "Mама больна", Natalia spoke loud and clear this time, pushing the crumpled up money into his hands. "Show me to her", he instructed Natalia. Natalia ran out of the clinic, only stopping to make sure he was following her. The doctor stopped her at a road to let a car pass. Natalia continued running until she reached the outside of the city. She brought him into an old building, it hadn't been open for at least 8 years, older than Natalia. She escaped through a window as another agent began talking to the doctor. Her stomach growled. She completed her mission, now she could eat.

She didn't remember who gave her mission, only to get the doctor to the other part of Sochi. Natalia walked another few metres before sitting down at the edge of the harbour. The sound of the waves crashing against the pier relaxed her. She sat there for a while watching the ships come in. "Natalia December", Natalia looked up at the man who called her name. December was the code word for trust. She can trust him. Natalia stood up and followed the man into his car. She's going home. Wherever that is.

"Sit her up there", the doctor instructed Ivan as he pointed at a chair surrounded by machines. He barely took notice of Natalia, it was easier that way. The doctor began his routine by cutting her hair short. Natalia led out a sob, she liked her hair long. It had just reached her shoulders. He then attached sticky leads to her scalp. Needles were stuck into her arms, an IV attached to it. Her hydration had to be kept up. She wouldn't be eating for a few days after this. "Ahh", the doctor stuck a needle in her neck, told her not to move. She didn't dare move. "Your name is Rosie Partridge. You are from England. You grew up in Manchester. Your childhood dog was called Daisy. Your moms name is Jenny, your dads name is Shane". Natalia frowned, "Пожалуйста остановись". (Please stop). My name is Natalia. My mom's name is Katerina. Why are they lying? "Your name is Rosie. Rosie was born in Manchester. Rosie doesn't have a Russian accent", the doctor continued. "My name is Natalia. My mom's name is Jenny. I don't have a dog", I corrected him. "You're on holidays, you go to school in St. Victoria's school for girls. Your dog's name is Daisy. Rosie doesn't like staying with her parents. Rosie runs off sometimes, sometimes she gets lost. Rosie is going to kill the leader of the local gang in Sochi and anyone else that gets in her way. Their name is Dmitry", the doctor told her.

"What is your name?" Ivan asked Natalia. She smiled at him, "I'm Rosie". She replied to him in a perfect Manchester accent. As far as Rosie is aware, Natalia doesn't exist. "And what are you doing here Rosie?" Ivan asked her another question. "I'm here to kill the Dmitry". He smiled. I did good I made him proud. "When I say the trust word you will forget the Red Room, the Russian language, our names and once we are out of sight you will forget us too. When I say the trust word again, you will remember it all again. You will trust me. Natalia December", Ivan instructed Rosie. She frowned at him. "Where am I?" Rosie screamed as she struggled against the straps on her wrists. The doctor led her out of them. The doctor injected her with another needle. Her eyes drooped as she fell into a forced sleep.

Rosie yawned as she woke up in her hotel room, "mom I had a bad dream". She told her mom that she dreamt she was with two men who were experimenting on her. "That's weird, I shouldn't of let you watch terminator last night", her mom replied to her as she gave her a good morning hug. Her mom picked out a warm outfit for her, Rosie got dressed before getting breakfast. That's the one thing about hotels that Rosie hated, dressed before breakfast makes no sense.

Rosie ran out to hold the lift before her parents were ready. A man walked into the lift, he looked annoyed at her. "You're either in or out", the man told her impatiently. Rosie got in, she could meet her parents downstairs. "What floor are you going to?" He asked her but instead of answering Rosie pressed the button for the ground floor. Her mom and dad always tell her not to talk to strangers and she didn't so she didn't do anything wrong. She waited in the lobby for her parents. "Where is your mom?", a man asked her. "I'm not supposed to talk to strangers", she recited what she was always told. "That's good, that's good. I'm Dmitry. What's your name?" Rosie frowned at him, "Rosie". "Now we're not strangers", he shrugged and smiled at her as he sat down beside her to read a newspaper. Rosie pulled the knife out from underneath her jacket. Her dad gave it to her as a present. She stabbed him in the neck before getting up and grabbing her dads hand. Rosie smiled and laughed at her dads bad jokes before breakfast. "Natalia December", Ivan said as he got breakfast to go and led her out the front door before they heard a scream. Natalia looked back. Someone was hurt. She didn't really know who and she didn't care. She got breakfast. That's all she cared about. She got the doctor to the other part of town, that's all her job required. "Спасибо за завтрак", Natalia grinned. (Thank you for breakfast). She couldn't wait for her ballet lesson.


End file.
